Vs The Inner Darkness
by NoblemanNick
Summary: One-shot retelling the battle between Vanitas and Ventus upon the Station of Awakening.


**Vs The Inner Darkness**

**One-shot by NoblemanNick**

There he was facing the devil in the flesh, his own personal slice of hell. This was the being that had orchestrated the darkness all along. He was a creature of nothingness he did not have a right to exist, and yet he did. He was called Vanitas and he was the manifestation of darkness from Ventus. Vanitas had devised a plan to forge the ultimate weapon and in turn defeat Ventus and reforge the x-blade. But Ventus wouldn't let that happen, even as they stood on the station of awakening; the manifestation of his heart. Ventus knew that he had to stop to Vanitas from finishing this.

"**Ventus" **the voice of Vanitas pierced the cold empty space **"The x-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Let us complete it and attain ultimate power!" **Vanitas hovered over the station of awakening, deep within Ventus' heart holding the incomplete x-blade. A weapon of perfect power, it's very name invoked war, it's very legend invoked many of people to look for it.

** "I have another idea. How bout I destroy you both?" **Ventus said summoning his keyblade. The weapon had helped him throughout his travels and this same weapon he would use to slay it's brethren. He couldn't allow Vanitas' plan to come to fulfillment. The only response Vanitas had to that was to laugh a lot, and right in Ventus' face no doubt. **"The x-blade is forged from both of our hearts. If you destroy it, you'll destroy yourself as well. Your heart fuels this weapon!"**

Ventus didn't even think of the consequences of destroying the x-blade, it had to go whether he disappeared or not. **"I have my friends, and for them I won't allow you or that weapon to survive." **He took his fighting position, the master of the reverse style. He was ready to strike Vanitas and take him out.

Another laugh rang out in the air and then finally a smug sneer. **"I was just being nice, it is impossible to defeat me with that inferior weapon." **He hovered for a moment in the air and then charged Ventus. The battle was on.

Both of them clashed with all their will. Vanitas easily was able to toss Ventus around, the strength of the x-blade far outmatching the keyblade that Ventus held. Even as Ventus was sent flying he still was able to catch his footing and remain from falling. Clutching the weapon in his hand still as tight as ever. Vanitas sighed and charged once more, his intent to destroy the keyblade and force Ventus to fuse with him completely. But Ventus was ready this time and dodged to the side. He waited until Vanitas had surged forward before clipping him with the keyblade in the side.

Vanitas turned himself trying to strike back but Ventus was able to dodge backwards. Ventus had exposed the weakness, all he needed was one attack to get Vanitas' strategy. Vanitas' weapon was big and powerful and maybe even fast. The charge however was in one direction, Vanitas had to commit to his attacks and as long as Ventus was able to dodge the initial attack he could easily hit Vanitas.

**"Stop looking so smug…" **Vanitas said as he disappeared from view. He had just faded into the darkness. **"Where'd he go!" **Ventus said looking around, Vanitas had used this ability before he could move through the floor with the darkness. It had been this thought that saved him. He jumped when he remembered what was going to happen next. Vanitas figure erupted from the ground where Ventus was surging right at Ventus. He brought the keyblade forward in an attempt to block Vanitas. The attack was powerful easily pushing his back and hurting his arm. But as he skidded back he was still up, he had avoided major injury.

**"You just don't die, well guess I'll see how you do with an aerial battle. Say goodbye to ground!" **Vanitas screamed plunging his weapon into the station of awakening. The glass broke apart floating all around them. Ventus jumped from his breaking station towards Vanitas. His only option, either that or he fell. Vanitas was ready as he swatted Ventus away easily. But Ventus held onto the weapon as he struggled to keep himself on the x-blade and not fall.

As Ventus grabbed on, the x-blade started to glow. **"What the hell!" **Vanitas said tossing Ventus from his blade. Ventus wasn't sure what happened but he knew he was going to fall into the oblivion. He couldn't let Vanitas win but he was just too powerful. He closed his eyes to fall but a gasp brought him back. It was Vanitas looking at him angrily grabbing the x-blade. Ventus looked down and noticed he was floating.

**"You took my power! A dimension link but how!" **Vanitas said not understanding but Ventus knew. He had power just Vanitas and he was going to destroy him with it. He wasted no time in catching Vanitas off guard as he threw his keyblade for a sneak attack. Light seemed to fly from his hands as he did so. Vanitas threw his x-blade trying to destroy Ventus quickly before he could do anything else. But as the two keyblades met, he quickly regretted not simply running away.

The two keyblades met each other and struggled to pass one another as the power of light met the power of darkness. Both Ventus and Vanitas struggled to break through each other's defensives. **"You can't defeat me, I am everything you could never be!" **screamed Vanitas as he pushed forward inching his weapon against Ventus' and towards the kill mark. Ventus couldn't let it end here, could he. **"My friends are my power!" **Ventus screamed as he raged against Vanitas with all his might. The images of Terra and Aqua fueling his rage. **"They helped me accomplish something you can never have!" **The x-blade had almost pushed the keyblade completely back. **"Do tell me, so I can remember when we're reformed!" **Vanitas said howling with laughter and madness.

**"I have a heart!" **roared Ventus as he let all his power surge forward and possibly even parts of Terra and Aqua. It was enough as the keyblade pushed the x-blade back towards Vanitas. Seeing this as his chance, Ventus grabbed his keyblade and struck the x-blade with force into Vanitas. The weapon forced itself deep into Vanitas' chest. For a moment the world stopped. **"I had it all." **Coughed Vanitas as blood poured from his mouth and chest.

**"Vanitas, when you said you were everything I never could be. You were right. You were everything I couldn't be, you were what would of happened if I didn't have friends. You slept alone unloved by anyone, and who can be surprised that you did such a thing. I pity you Vanitas." **Ventus said staring over the defeated form of Vanitas. Vanitas started into the eyes of his other half for the last time producing a smile. **"Well that's unfortunate isn't it?" **Vanitas said. His last words before he and the x-blade disintegrated into light.


End file.
